1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method to release a suspended print job and execute the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a mismatch occurs in a printing apparatus between printing conditions (e.g., paper type and paper size) of a print job and a state of the printing apparatus, the job is suspended in the printing apparatus, and after the reason for mismatch is removed, the suspended job is executed.
A technique is known to keep suspended jobs, from which a job is designated and a print resumption instruction is issued thereto as indicated in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-288032.
However, conventionally there is a need to designate the suspended jobs one by one for print resumption, thus making an operation therefor complicated.